headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
DC Universe/M
Ma'aleca'andra Mad Hatter Maggie Sawyer Major Victory (I) Major Victory's real name was William Vickers. He was a patriotic super-hero who wore a blue and white costume that enabled him to fly and gave him superhuman strength and energy projection. Vickers was a founding member and leader of the superhero team, the Force of July. He joined a group of Shadow Fighters to combat the forces of Eclipso on the island of Parador. Along with several of the other Shadows Fighters, Major Victory was killed by Eclipso's followers. Manhunter Mark Moonrider Martha Kent Martha Wayne Martian Manhunter Martians Mary Frazier Mary Frazier is a middle-aged widow who lived on a farm in Pownal, Vermont. She was the mother Ellen Frazier and mother-in-law of Buddy Baker, aka Animal Man. Through Ellen and Buddy she had two grandchildren, Cliff and Maxine. Matthew Cable Maude Stone Maude Stone was the wife of Tucker Stone and the mother of Silas Stone. Her grandson was Victor Stone, also known as the Teen Titan, Cyborg. When she was younger, Maude was a famous escape artist in the Vaudeville circuit. Even as an elderly couple, Tucker and Maude continued touring various international venues and she never lost her touch when it came to picking a lock. Like her husband, Maude disapproved of Victor's chosen profession, but always sympathized with the terrible trauma that turned Vic into a cyborg. Maude and Tucker often referred to Victor by the nickname Corky. Many years ago, Maude and Tucker came to visit Victor and took it upon themselves to clean up his apartment (much to Victor's chagrin). Victor accused his grandparents of caring so little about him, that they couldn't even be bothered to attend his father's funeral, but dared to act surprised when their grandson didn't welcome them with open arms. Maude chastised her grandson harshly and painfully explained many of the decisions that Tucker and she made during the course of their careers. Maxine Baker Maxwell Ferrett Maxwell Lord Maxwell Lord was a billionaire industrialist who was one of many who developed super-powers after the detonation of the Gene Bomb during a major alien invasion. Keeping his mind-control abilities a secret, Lord determined that all other superhumans were a threat to global security and to keep tabs on them, he reformed a new Justice League, under the guise of being the group's benefactor. For a brief period, Lord fell under the control of an aberrant super-computer from New Genesis, which used his abilities as a means of furthering both it and Max's goals of maintaining a global peacekeeping force. A villain known as Dreamslayer took control of Max Lord's body and elevated his abilities so that he could now control the minds of nearly everyone on the planet. Eventually, Max Lord's true motivations were reveled. He took control of the Brother Eye satellite and murdered the super-hero Blue Beetle, who had discovered his plans. He then took control of Superman and used him to attack Batman and Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was forced to snap Lord's neck in order to free Superman from his control. Max's body was later resurrected as a Black Lantern during the "Blackest Night" event. Mera Metahuman Metallo Mister E. Myand'r